THIS CAN'T BE
by ironfist82
Summary: three submissive witch's and three dominate vampires this cant be good slash main characters are my own creation
1. Chapter 1

**! Ok so this is a new story so I just wanted to give you guys some descriptions of the main characters! **

**Dylan:** chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, lightly tanned skin, 5'4, submissive witch, power: empathy, fraternal twin: Allison, age 15, older brother Ashton

**Allison: **ice blue eyes, blond hair, white normal white skin, 5'4, submissive witch, power: cryokinesis (control of ice), fraternal twin: Dylan, age 15, older brother Ashton , nickname ally

**Sebastian: **green eyes, dirty blond hair, slightly tan skin, 5'6, submissive witch, power: illusions, younger siblings Dylan and Allison, age 17

**~Ok so all witch's can cast spells and make potions and in my story all the spells are in Latin so if you see something you don't understand it's probably a spell and witch's have a book of shadows that's keeps their families spells potion and bestiary~**

**Dylan**

"Ok its 10:00 on a Friday why the fuck are we home in our pj's"I ask very annoyed because face it it's a Friday and everyone always does something. Well little bro if you remembered that mom said stay in to night then you would know why we were home and tonight's your turn to cook dinner so I think you should go do that**, **Sebastian said with a very smug look on his face. Twin can you help me. I walk into the kitchen with Allison. So what on your mind, she asks.

Well I was just wondering how you're doing with us just coming into our powers and all because I feel like my worlds crumbling around me like my power of empathy I fell every ones emotion but it's getting easier to control. Dylan, Allison says. Well I don't know because my power is ice and I try not to use it because it's easy to get out of control with so I just use spells and there a lot better to use, Allison says.

Like um the knife look at it and focus then say 'venire ad me' and then the knife will appear in your hand Allison says. Allison that's easy I already know all the simple spells, but what I really want to talk to you about is what grandmother said about dominates, I'm scared out my mind to get raped and I don't know what to do because it's not every day you find out you're a sub witch and it doesn't matter what gender your are as long as you're a sub witch you can get pregnant, I said with the utmost terror in my eyes

Ok I know it's hard but you need to go back to the old Dylan that didn't give a shit about what people thought and the stubborn twin that I always loved. Allison said with a smile on her face and gave me a big I love you to and thanks for the pep talk, but what are we going to do about the dominates,i said.

Well…_dingdong_ we heard the door bell. I looked up at Allison, are you expecting someone, I said. No not really but I hope it's the pizza guy, Allison said sarcastically. We got up to go get the door. We opened it to see 3 tall men well at least taller than us. One was really buff and tall. The one on the right was tall and had enough muscle to look average. Then there was the one in the middle he was tall and well built his muscles were in between his friends on his left and right.

Hi, I said trying to desperately trying to fight back a blush because we just stared at each other. Then I turned around to see my brother steaming pissed because I didn't make dinner. Then he turned to wear me ally. I seen the most terrifying look on his face, then he yelled 'auferet' and the three guys flew to the other side of the street because of the effect of the spell.

My brother then grabbed us and then I knew what happened they were dominates they set off their allure that's why we were just stand and looking at each other. I ran up the stairs and got my medium sized duffle bag got the book of shadows and the book my grandmother gave me my twin and my brother about different types of dominates and went down stairs to the garage to see them on the two dirt bikes so I'm guessing were going through the woods

I got on the same bike as my twin then the engine roared to life and we were off in the woods. 10 minutes into the ride they were following us. This wasn't good because they were gaining on us. Allison skid to the side then turned to face the dominates. I knew what they were _vampires._ I said it out loud so ally could hear it.

The silence was awkward and scary, but I had to remember what my sister said. I can't be a scared bitch all the time, I have to get up and hold my own. 'What do you want with us' I said very calm well actually to calm for the situation.

Still no answer, I said more loudly and with a smirk on my face.

Don't get cocky witch or win I clam you ill make sure it hurts. The middle vampire said with an emotionless face.

I could feel his emotions. They were a mixture between lust, control and pleasure. I could also feel the emotions of the other to be side him. They were holding back, because if they weren't I'm pretty sure that me my sister and brother would be on the ground and getting rapped.

I got off the bike ,what you scared to get your ass kicked by three subs .I said then that's when he hit me I could hear the panicked sound that my twin in brother were making this wasn't good then I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan **

I wake gasping for air. This wasn't my room, but I couldn't think about that now this was weird no scratch that it's beyond weird. I look down to see what I'm wearing under the sheet. Only my favorite domo boxers, this wasn't good. I slowly got off the bed and put the sheet around my waist. Is that my trunk, I said happily because I always keep my knife in there. I open the trunk to see all my shoes and my iPod in there. Shit I said as I walked over to the closet and all I find are all my clothes.

I quickly change into all black and walk out the door with my iPod in hand playing _feeling sorry by paramore._I walk down the hallway and check doors to see if my brother and sister are in any of there. I come to a stop were I hear noise. I open the door slowly and peek.

GET THE FUCK UP NOW, I said beyond pissed

Get up jasper my brother decides to interrupt us at the most annoying times, allison said. Then guy left and closed the door behind him. What is your problem just hours ago they were hunting us like we were fucking rabbits and now you making out with on your suck a hypercritic, I said. Calm down it wasn't a big deal and beside its better I know mine now then just get raped come next Friday, Alison said very calm.

What do you mean by mine?

What are you talking about you know there dominates vampires, why do you think we're here. Well here let me color code it for you, they want us to be there mates, Alison said like it was completely normal. Um ok well you should help me find our older brother before I have I panic attack because 1 I woke up in my favorite boxer which I'm absolutely sure they were in the drier before we left,2 I feel really violated, I said

Well you should come with me and I'll show you around, a new voice from behind me. The gut spun me around so I could see his face. Shit he was gorgeous, his eyes, his hair oh god his hair it was the perfect shade of brown. I was desperately trying to fight back a blush. Ok well I don't really want to but thanks anyway, I said before I left the room.

Before I could even walk out the door he threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing. That wasn't the question, guy said. We were in the kitchen in seconds. He put me down in a chair at the table.

'What do you want from me', I asked

'Wow your very straight forward with it but my name is Edward Cullen and you're my mate and you're the one that's going to have my children'edward said

And if I don't want to I said and in an instant he was behind me 'listen to me you will have my children and you will be with me' and that was all Edward said before he bit down on my neck and it felt like my skin was on fire.

What did you do, I felt so weird. I could even think straight

Well what I did was just made it impossible for you to have kids with anyone else so your choice is wait you don't have a choice so I think you should just start thinking of baby names now, Edward sad as he walked away laughing like I didn't just lose my last chance to have a better life. I walk over to were the knifes are and throw at the back of his head. He caught it and disappeared

He was in front of me in seconds. He dragged me kicking and screaming to his room, we were finally there and then he threw me on the bed.

Don't worry im just going to claim you, you can't get pregnant so you should just enjoy this part, Edward said.


End file.
